Jaz's Story
by ElvenDragon
Summary: I'm not good with summarys but here I go okay this woman gets sent back in time and this story is about what happens to her there just read the story. R&R please dont be to harsh. ~Chapter 2~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR and never will; this world is so so cruel. I have been working on this fanfic with a friend, this story is written in Jaz's point of view as a friend's is written in Micki's point of view there will be changes in the stories and u have to read both of them to get the changes, something I want to mention is that Micki has a slightly different way to spell Jaz which u will notice in the story.  
~ Chapter #1 ~ Jaz woke up with a sense of being outside. Her clothes felt damp like she had been sleeping outside and her wrists and ankles hurt. When she opened her eyes everything was dark and something was in her mouth. She started to struggle to sit up and felt someone gently push her up, and remove the gag. When they removed the gag she was bombarded with many questions, the questioners had very beautiful voices and the thought that came to her mind was that they sounded like elves. You see when she thought of elves she meant the ones in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Not the little squeaky ones. Back to the story, as she was thinking these things one of the men- elves asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Jaz, who are you?"  
"I'm  
asking the questions!" So she stopped talking because something in her  
gut told her not to anger them, or it could just be the fact that she  
was tied up and blindfolded. The man continued, "Where did you come  
from and how did you get here?" Jaz immediately answered, "Mobile,  
Alabama." Then she stopped and thought how did I get here?  
She thought back to the previous day and its events, hmm. she thought, lets see I burnt breakfast, was late for first class, went to archery practice, went home, but I didn't get drunk. Darn, there goes my only explanation about being gagged! Then, the man's voice broke her train of thought, "Where did you come from?" "Mobile, Alabama!"  
"Stop fooling around!"  
Someone else's voice chirped in at this time, "We have someone here that has traversed thought this world, he would know if there was a place called, "Mobile, Alabama."  
"I'm telling the truth and as to how I got here I can't figure it out, I mean I was at home, in bed then, I wake up here!!" The first man said, "You obviously aren't going to tell us the truth so we'll take you to the king and see what he says."  
With that they cut the bounds on Jaz's ankles and hauled her to her feet. Someone behind her gave her a little shove; she stumbled on a root and heard the men-elves snickering around her. So, she trudged through what seemed to be a forest for what seemed hours. Until, she heard someone say something in what sounded like an elfish tongue. Jaz opened her mouth to say something and a man-elf next to her leaned over and hissed into her ear, "Hold your tongue." She immediately closed her mouth and someone took off the blindfold. As, she looked around she realized that everyone looked more like elves and less like men. Then a thought hit her like a ton of bricks, she must be on the set for Return of the King. "Wow,' she said, "everything looks so real!" The elves all glared at her then one of them stepped forward and said, "Since you won't tell us the truth, you will be executed unless the king says otherwise."  
"You guys are very serious about this, I mean it's just a movie set!  
"A mo.vi set?  
"Yeah a movie set!"  
"What is a mo.vi set?" Jaz couldn't help but laugh at this, and got more angry looks from the small crowd that had gathered.  
Before she knew what was happening someone shoved the gag back in her mouth and slung her over someone's shoulder. So she hung there and looked at the fake-real buildings.  
Finally, she was put back on the ground and someone again took the gag out of her mouth. She was in a long hall and at the end a man sat on what looked like a throne. By him several people stood they were all staring at her. She looked at the elf-man sitting in the throne and said, "You must be Thranduil." She shyly walked up to him and said, "Can I have your autograph?"  
Then a bunch of guards ran up and grabbed her arms and pulled her back from Thranduil and pushed down and said, "You will address the king properly!" Thranduil couldn't suppress a laugh. When he was done he tried to glare at the woman, but couldn't get it right.  
Truth-be-told Jaz was the type of person that was hard to be mad at no matter what she did. Thranduil asked, "What is your name?"  
"Jazmine, Jaz for short."  
"Ahh.," he sat as if thinking about her answer then said, "where are you from?"  
"Mobile, Alabama, you know in America."  
"Mobile, Alabama? There is no such place!"  
"Yes there is, I was born and raised there!"  
"If you do not tell me the truth you will be killed."  
"But.but I am telling the truth."  
Thranduil sighed raised his hand and said, "Put her in the dungeons." At this Jaz thought great I'm going to jail maybe the police will listen to me. But, she was put in a real dungeon. Great she thought now I'm being kidnapped, I'm going to sue. She stayed there in the cold and lifeless place for what seemed like ages then finally someone came and said, "Come on." Jaz stood up and walked out of the cell and followed the elf-man into the sunlight and let out a sigh of relief. 


	2. The gallows

~ Chapter #2 ~  
"Where you taking me?" Jaz asked.  
"To the gallows."  
"Ohh. that's nice..What you mean like to hang me?!?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"You lied to the king."  
"No I didn't, I told the truth!"  
"Yeah right."  
"You want to see my driver's license?"  
"Your what?"  
"License."  
She reached in her pants pocket and pulled out a small knitted purple purse and begun to rummage though it. The elf-man turned and saw her when she pulled out a small brown wallet and flipped it open to the license. When she held it out to him he asked, "What is this?"  
"My wallet it took for ever to find one the perfect size."  
When he took it she started to rummage though the purse again, "Oh no!"  
The elf-man dropped the wallet and pulled out his sword searching for some hidden danger then said, "What?"  
"Micki called me."  
"Called?"  
Jaz held out the small cellphone and said, "Yeah." Then she pushed a few buttons and heard the cell ringing, then. "Jaz??!!"  
"Micki, help people are going to kill me!!!"  
"Yeah, I know! Didn't you get our message?"  
"Message? Wait.there isn't one!"  
"Yes there is! Gwahir sent Nyorim to tell Thranduil not to kill you! He has to at least listen to us!"  
"Wait, the Eagle?"  
"Um, yeah. Gwahir, the Windlord. Apparently Beorn's a good friend of his."  
"But, they are fictional characters!!!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Then.I just asked Thranduil for his AUTOGRAPH, OH NO!!"  
"Ha ha ha, no wonder you're in jail. Oh, man, what were you thinking?"  
"I thought Mirkwood was a movie set and he was an actor!"  
"Wah ha ha! Oh, man. Oh, man. Well now you know. Get on your knees and beg pardon, girl. But, don't let them kill you."  
"I don't want to die, I don't wanta die, I don't wanta."  
"Oh, don't blubber. We're coming to save you, remember? No worries. The Eagles already told them to wait, and they trust the Eagles."  
"Micki, hurry I'm scared!!"  
"No worries! Hey, Nyorim said you were jailed for being a spy and lying to the king about your origin, not for asking for an autograph."  
"But, they're taking me to the gallows right now!"  
"They won't kill you! Sheesh, they're fair even if they're strict. They'll listen."  
"Please Hurry! Look they said I have to stop talking, Hurry!"  
"Hey, Beorn's got the pony saddled, we should be there in like half an hour. See you soon, okay?" 


End file.
